To Be Claimed
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: Summary:  Shinigamis' have a "Claiming Season". To the dismay of everyone...this year's season is nothing but the most unusual one they ever had. EricAlan   Circus Arc AU     Dedicated to my  friends in a Kuro RP.
1. Chapter 1

To Be Claimed

Summary: Shinigamis' have a "Claiming Season". To the dismay of everyone...this year's season is nothing but the most unusual one they ever had.

[Circus Arc AU]

* * *

><p>Contrary to popular belief, Shinigami weren't as stiff as they let people on. In fact, these Shinigami have a rather unusual tradition that would surprise anybody who would find out...and live to tell the tale.<p>

Shinigamis live for eternity, that is a fact known among all. This simple reasoning was the root as to why the tradition started, after all; the tradition to claim a partner to accompany them as they walk the eternal path. To put a Claim on another Shinigami is something that cannot be done twice, which is why the Shinigamis think for a long time before deciding to make a Claim.

Also, as fun as a Claim might sound, Shinigami take care that it does not interfere in their line of work. Shinigami's are proud of the preciseness and perfection of their crafts, after all. This is the reason why Shinigami set a certain timeline to make a Claim; a Claiming season if you will.

After this season, visible marks on Shinigami's skin would be seen if not for their gloves, long sleeved coats and proper dress shirts. A mark that would show that they had either Claimed or had been Claimed.

There is a limitation to Claiming, though.

As stated earlier Shinigami can Claim and be Claimed only once. Also, there is a chance that you might not be Claimed at all. The reasons for this would vary.

Take Eric Slingby for example.

He has never made a claim ever since he started his Shinigami life and neither was anyone successful in Claiming him.

If one would ask why he wouldn't want anybody to be with him, his answer would be because he hasn't found the right one yet.

...that is...until now...

Eric hummed happily to himself as he walked down the seemingly endless rows of his coworkers at the Dispatch division of the Shinigami association.

Noticing that the usually empty table that was at the corner with an occupant, the brown haired man stopped and blinked. "New recruit?" he asked thoughtfully before grinning, "Just in time for mating season~" he said in amusement.

"Forget it, Slingby, you wouldn't want to set your eyes on that one," one of his co-workers, Dennis Amster, told him.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"He has the Shi no Toge...I've heard that he had acquired it during his acceptance test," Dennis answered.

"Huh..." Eric said thoughtfully as he looked at the younger one by the desk and grinned, "Well, befriending him wouldn't hurt, right?" he asked before patting Dennis on the shoulder and walking towards the boy he had been eying.

"Hello~" he greeted casually. "New here?" he asked needlessly.

The younger jumped a bit, startled at the sudden conversation.

Slowly he turned his attention to Eric and managed a small smile that Eric thought was adorably. "Y-yes..." he answered.

"Name's Eric Slingby, what's yours?" he introduced.

"Alan...Alan Humphries," was the shy reply.

An awkward silence followed, neither one of the two knew what to say next.

"Slingby! You have an assignment!" Their boss, William T. Spears, called out from the office.

"That's me..." Eric said as he scratched the back of his neck and grinned. "Say...you think we could have coffee sometime?" he asked.

Alan smiled a bit more, a smile that completely took Eric's breath away.

"Sure, senpai," he answered softly.

Smiling as well, Eric nodded. "Great! I'll try to finish early then!" he said before saluting playfully and turned around. "See ya, Alan~" he said before walking away towards William's office, knowing full well that this was the start of a very interesting relationship.

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

To Be Claimed

Summary: Shinigamis' have a "Claiming Season". To the dismay of everyone...this year's season is nothing but the most unusual one they ever had.

[Circus Arc AU]

* * *

><p>They had been going out for a while now.<p>

Other Shinigami were wondering what Eric had on his mind that he chose a reaper with his days vaguely numbered over the numerous candidates that would be a better partner for him.

"They're not Alan," was what Eric would answer if someone gathered up enough courage to ask him, after saying so he'd go to Alan and bother him as if nothing had happened.

It wasn't enough explanation, but to Eric, it was all the explanation he needed to give.

One fine day, the two spent their lunch break at a nearby cafe. They were talking about menial things; their reaps, reports, superiors, co-workers, what they had for breakfast...the list goes on.

In the middle of listening to Eric describe the failure of an omelet that he made this morning, Alan placed down his coffee cup and looked down.

"Senpai...why are you doing this?" he asked. "You know...everyone knows..that you won't be getting anywhere in spending time with me," he told him.

"That's what you think," Eric answered with a smirk, earning himself a confused look from the younger.

"W-what do you mean, senpai?" Alan ventured to ask.

"You see, Alan, during the first time I talked to you I had an objective in mind," Eric started.

"And what would that objective be, senpai?"

"Getting you to like me," Eric said bluntly.

"That really isn't much of an objective..." Alan said sheepishly, blushing a bit.

"To you maybe," The older said with a chuckle before taking a sip of his coffee.

"You_ have_ started to like me, right?" Eric asked and Alan nodded. "You see~ I _am_ getting somewhere," he said cheekily before laughing heartily.

Alan couldn't resist smiling.

TBC..


	3. Chapter 3

To Be Claimed

Summary: Shinigamis' have a "Claiming Season". To the dismay of everyone...this year's season is nothing but the most unusual one they ever had.

[Circus Arc AU]

* * *

><p>The following few days had been more eventful after that exchange at the coffee shop.<p>

Eric had started staying more and more at Alan's desk rather than his, resulting in piles and piles of undone paperwork on his own.

"Senpai, you should really start working on your paperwork...William-san will end up forcing you to overtime at this rate," Alan warned him.

"Meh, he can try but I highly doubt he'd succeed," Eric answered cheekily as he moved his swivel chair closer to Alan. "So are we still on for dinner?" he asked.

"Of course, senpai...now go do some paperwork," Alan answered with a smile.

"Great! I'll be back for you after work then~" Eric said as he wheeled himself back to his desk to get at least a small percentage of his paperwork done.

After a few more hours, Eric got up from his desk and stretched. "Yosh yosh~ Dinner with Alan~" he said happily to himself.

About to take a step forward, he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Going somewhere, Slingby?" a voice said.

Inwardly sighing, Eric adjusted his glasses. "Crossman.." he muttered, "What do you want?"

Alfred Crossman smirked, "I'd like a few minutes of your time before you head out, that's all," he told the other.

Looking up at the clock and at Alan's already empty desk, Eric sighed. "Five minutes," he told him.

"More than enough," Crossman said before smirking and pulling out his scythe.

"What the hell?" Eric exclaimed as he moved out of the way in the nick of time before he got hit with the scythe. "What is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Behave Slingby...it'll make this Claiming easier for us," Crossman said before lunging.

"Ah shit.." Eric said as he ducked and materialized his own scythe in his hands.

Parrying another attack, the blond gritted his teeth. "As I've told countless others, Crossman...don't even think about it," he growled before attacking as well.

~0~0~0~

A few minutes later, Alan leaned back at the pillars of the gates of the Dispatch Division. "What's taking him so long?" he asked, shivering a bit as he looked at the snow on the ground. "He's never been this late before," he added in worry.

"Alan!" Eric called out, a happy grin on his face. "Been waiting long?" he asked the younger.

"Yes..." Alan answered honestly.

Chuckling, Eric placed an arm around Alan's shoulders. "Sorry about that...got held up at the office by some annoying guy," he said in apology. "So, 'ya hungry?" he asked..

"Very," Alan said sheepishly, smiling a bit.

"Let's go then~" Eric said as he lead the way, pulling Alan closer when he felt him shiver.

As they walked down the street, Eric glanced back at their office building and grinned as he imagined the thrashed office he left behind.

It was a clear sign for everyone in the morning. A sign that Claiming season had begun.

TBC..


	4. Chapter 4

To Be Claimed

Summary: Shinigamis' have a "Claiming Season". To the dismay of everyone...this year's season is nothing but the most unusual one they ever had.

[Circus Arc AU]

* * *

><p>It was the height of the Claiming season, but unfortunately for the reapers at Dispatch, they had to take care of something that demanded for a lot of overtime.<p>

"Seriously! This is getting more and more annoying everyday!" Eric said as he walked down the streets of london with his partner.

Alan managed a small smile as he patted the older on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Eric...with a lot of us working on this particular case I'm sure we'll be done in a few days," he told him.

"A few days isn't soon enough! It's too long!" Eric exclaimed before pulling out his ledger. "Who kills children and teens anyway?" he asked.

"Hooo...it seems that we're working on the same case, Eric-san," a voice said from behind and immediately the two looked around.

"Sebastian Michaelis..." Eric said in distaste.

"You two know each other?" Alan asked.

"I dragged Sutcliffe out of the house he served a few months back," Eric explained. "He's a demon, Alan so it's best that we just go our way," he told his partner before taking him by the arm.

"I know who's killing those children," Sebastian said casually, causing the two to stop.

"Oh really now?" Eric challenged.

Sebastian smiled, "A word of advice, Eric-san...I'd hold on to someone with such a pretty face as Alan-san to make sure he doesn't just...disappear," he warned before walking away.

At this, the blond scowled, "What was that supposed to mean?" he asked before shrugging.

From the corner leading to an alleyway nearby, a figure smirked as he fisted his hand of bone.

"New target sighted..."

TBC..


	5. Chapter 5

To Be Claimed

Summary: Shinigamis' have a "Claiming Season". To the dismay of everyone...this year's season is nothing but the most unusual one they ever had.

[Circus Arc AU]

* * *

><p>Alan walked around the streets of London, wondering to himself where he was this time. The frail shinigami, after all, had the reputation of easily getting lost every single time he was in an unfamiliar place.<p>

Looking around and seeing nothing familiar, Alan started to get nervous. And at that moment, he heard a curious little sound.

"I wonder what that is.." he said curiously before following the sound.

After a little while of walking, the shinigami found himself on the grounds of what seemingly was a Circus.

"Looks like they're still setting up," Alan observed thoughtfully. "I shouldn't be here," he told himself before turning around and promptly crashing into a broad chest.

"You should watch where you're going little guy~" a voice said in amusement and Alan backed away.

"I'm sorry! I didn't notice anyone behind me!" Alan started hurriedly before looking up at the man and blinked for a while, taking in his appearance.

"Nah it's fine," The man said with a wink. "Say, you must have been awfully curious of the circus to come wondering around here."

Alan blushed at this and looked away, "Actually...yeah...a bit. I've never been to a circus before, you see."

"Then why don't I show you around?" The man asked. "The name's Joker by the way. I'm the ringmaster of this here circus~" he introduced.

Alan smiled and nodded, "I'm Alan," he replied.

"Well then, Alan, would you want to look around?" Joker asked and Alan eagerly nodded.

"Follow me then~" the taller said before leading the way.

TBC..


	6. Chapter 6

To Be Claimed

Summary: Shinigamis' have a "Claiming Season". To the dismay of everyone...this year's season is nothing but the most unusual one they ever had.

[Circus Arc AU]

* * *

><p><em>"This is the main tent~ Why don't you go inside to have a feel of what it's like being on stage?" Joker suggested.<em>

_"Are you sure it's okay?" Alan asked hesitantly._

_"I was the one who suggested it, wasn't I?" Joker asked with a wink._

_"Then...I-I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Alan said as he walked towards the middle of the large tent._

_Standing up in the middle of the ring, the shinigami smiled as he looked around..._

_...and then he knew nothing more._

_~0~0~0~  
><em>

Alan slowly opened his eyes and groaned softly, "W-where am I?" he asked as he looked around.

Remembering what happened before he went unconscious, his eyes widened and he immediately sat up and surveyed the area.

It was a bedroom...a very lavish one at that. Slowly moving towards the edge he was on, Alan started to get more and more nervous.

"Eric..." he whimpered.

Just before his feet touched the ground, the door opened.

_**"Hello my little doll..."**_

_**~0~0~0~  
><strong>_

Eric landed on one of the rooftops in town, gritting his teeth as he scanned the area. "Come on Alan...where are you?" he muttered under his breath.

Straightening up and looking at the streets, he frowned. "Damn it...looks like I have no choice..." he said before looking upward and outstretching his hand.

A few seconds later, a eagle landed on his arm. "Take this to dispatch...tell them it's ASAP," he told the animal which responded by nipping his finger before flying away.

"Alan...I'll find you, I swear.."

TBC..


	7. Chapter 7

To Be Claimed

Summary: Shinigamis' have a "Claiming Season". To the dismay of everyone...this year's season is nothing but the most unusual one they ever had.

[Circus Arc AU]

* * *

><p>Eric waited on that rooftop, watching the people walking along the street become fewer and fewer.<p>

"Honestly, I do not approve of the backup list that the Management dispatched," a voice said from behind.

"Who careeeeees? We're going to end up near the shopping district!" exclaimed another.

Eric smirked and turned around, "Spears, Sutcliffe," he greeted as he raised a hand. "You guys sure respond fast," he said.

"Shinigami's must always be punctual," William T. Spears answered as he adjusted his glasses.

"Put a sock in it Will, can't you admit that you were worried for once?" Grell teased and William merely responded by adjusting his glasses.

"Well let's not make Alan wait any longer!" Eric told them. "Let's go!"

~0~0~0~

Alan lay motionless, staring blankly into the wall in front of him as his lithe body rest in the arms of a ginger haired man.

"My precious little doll...I will take good care of you for father has given you to me," the man whispered to the shinigami.

"My little doll that does not age...my perfect...precious little doll..." he whispered before leaning down and placing a kiss on Alan's unmoving lips.

TBC..

* * *

><p>AN: (Yes yes...I know I originally placed Ronald with them but do remember..Alan's still new here, meaning that it's quite impossible for Ron to be present as well since he is the newest shinigami among the five.)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

To Be Claimed

Summary: Shinigamis' have a "Claiming Season". To the dismay of everyone...this year's season is nothing but the most unusual one they ever had.

[Circus Arc AU]

* * *

><p>Eric cursed as he and his two companions landed on the circus grounds. "Damn it! We can't find him anywhere!" he shouted in frustration as he punched the wooden divider just behind him.<p>

"There must be some place that we haven't- oh my god it's Sebas-chyan!" Grell exclaimed before zooming away.

William and Eric turned their attention towards the general direction of where Grell went and indeed they saw the demon butler along with his master.

"...Demon.." William muttered darkly.

Side stepping in the nick of time and ignoring Grell as he crashed into a crate full of chickens, Sebastian smiled and turned his attention towards the two other shinigami. "Relaxing on a day off, gentlemen?" he asked pleasantly.

William glared and moved his scythe so that the clippers were just an inch from the demon's face. "Don't get us wrong, Demon, we have no time for day offs...We're just looking for a comrade."

"Hoo...the one with the pretty face, perhaps?" Sebastian asked and Eric fisted his palms, rage starting to well up inside him.

"You know something...spit it out!" he exclaimed.

"I did tell you to keep a close watch on him, did I not?" Sebastian asked smoothly.

"Sebastian, we don't have time for idle chatter," Ciel said sternly as he glared at his butler.

"Of course bocchan," the demon answered. "If you'd all excuse us then. My master and I are scheduled to watch the evening show...I advice that you do the same," he told them before leaving the three alone.

"Waaaait, Sebas-chyaaaan," Grell called out as he recovered and tried running towards Sebastian again but was stopped when William's scythe plucked him by the collar.

Eric frowned. "Looks like we're watching the show tonight," he muttered darkly.

"Indeed," William answered.

* * *

><p>Teaser for the next chapter:<p>

The shinigamis join the circus.

A/N: So I need a little help from the readers right now. We all know what Sebastian, Ciel and Will do at the circus given that it was already in the circus arc.

But I want to try something new~

I want the readers to decide what they want the characters to be doing in the circus. Deadline for suggestions is a week from now meaning you'd all have to wait patiently for the next chapter while the suggestions roll in~

I'll be waiting for your creative suggestions~

**Characters that need 'Circus Roles':**

Ciel, Sebastian, Grell, Eric and William.


	9. A different Author's Note

Good day to all!

This is snooperj.

I know you might be all wondering why I'm the one making the authors note for BloodySamurai. Well…here goes.

I regret to inform the readers that BloodySamurai has passed yesterday after being missing for more than 24 hours.

As a last tribute to her, I intend to finish the fanfiction "To Be Claimed" on her behalf after I acquire the plot outline from her laptop. I will try my best to stay within her writing style and hope to give an ending that she would want.

Thank you for your understanding.

-SnooperJ


End file.
